Yu-Gi-Oh! Code Zero - Episode 001
Summary Featured Duels Shō Ashida vs. Yūji Sakurada At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Arctic Castle" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shō Shō Normal Summons "Celestian Sagittarius" (1600/1200) and activates its effect, which lets him send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He finds and sends the Action Card "Blinding Blizzard" (Yūji 4000 → 3500). Shō Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūji Yūji activates "Polymerization", fusing "Gold-Eyes Skywyrm" and "Corvus Skywyrm" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Themisto the Lightpiercer" (3000/0) in Attack Position. "Themisto" attacks "Sagittarius", but Shō activates his face-down "Orionis' Shield", which would negate the attack, but the effect of "Themisto" prevents his opponent from activating Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. The attack continues and "Sagittarius" is destroyed (Shō 4000 → 2600). Yūji activates the other effect of "Themisto" (as damage calculation was performed involving it), letting him shuffle a LIGHT Normal Monster from his Graveyard into his Deck and inflict damage to his opponent equal to half its original ATK. He targets "Gold-Eyes" (Shō 2600 → 1350). Yūji Sets two cards. Turn 3: Shō Shō draws "Masked Kuriboh". He activates "Urania's Mirror", sending his Set "Orionis' Shield" to the Graveyard to take control of "Themisto" until the End Phase. He begins to declare an attack, but Yūji activates his face-down "Wyrm King Festival" before Shō can finish and allow the effect of "Themisto" to prevent the activation of cards. This lets him pay 500 LP (Yūji 3500 → 3000) to Special Summon a "Skywyrm" monster from his Graveyard, but it is destroyed at the End Phase. He Special Summons "Corvus" (700/600) in Attack Position. Yūji then activates his face-down "Torrential Tribute" to destroy all monsters on the field (since a monster was Summoned). Shō's hand contains "Celestian Scorpius", "Equip Shot", and "Masked Kuriboh". He Normal Summons "Masked Kuriboh" (300/200), whose effect lets Shō equip "Sagittarius" from his Graveyard to it, and then Sets a card. Turn 4: Yūji Yūji activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon "Themisto" (3000/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Themisto" attacks "Masked Kuriboh", but Shō activates the latter's effect by targeting the equipped "Sagittarius" so that "Masked Kuriboh" cannot be destroyed by battle and he takes no battle damage from it. Afterward, Shō must Special Summon "Sagittarius" (1600/1200) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Yūji Sets a monster. Turn 5: Shō Shō Normal Summons "Scorpius" (1500/1900). He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Celestian Orionis" (2300/1300/ORU 2) in Attack Position. Since "Scorpius" was used as an Overlay Unit for the Xyz Summon of "Orionis", it cannot be destroyed by battle and gains ATK by its Rank times 200 ("Orionis" 2300 → 3100 ATK). As an effect was activated that modifies stats, Shō activates the effect of "Orionis", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Orionis" ORU 2 → 1) to increase that value it was modified by 1000 ("Orionis" 3100 → 4100). "Orionis" attacks and destroys Yūji's Set monster, which is "Fornac Skywyrm" (1900/1500). The effect of "Fornac" activates (as it was destroyed by battle), equipping it to "Orionis" and decreasing its ATK by 1900 ("Orionis" 4100 → 2200 ATK). Shō activates his face-down "Equip Shot" to equip "Fornac" to "Themisto" ("Orionis" 2200 → 4100 ATK, "Themisto" 3000 → 1100 ATK) and force it to battle "Orionis". "Themisto" attacks "Orionis" and is destroyed (Yūji 3000 → 0).